Past Trauma
by Hisoka16xx
Summary: Seriously injured after a basketball game, no one knows when Akashi will wake up. This is The Generation of Miracles journey without their captain. Moving to new school, Kuroko still visits in hope that one day Akashi will come back to him.
1. Accident

**Past Trauma **

The audience roared loudly as Aomine slammed the ball into the hoop. Each miracle showing off their talent and stopping their opposition. Their opponents weren't a violent team but they were quick on their feet and caught onto the Generations plan. Akashi changed his strategies every now and then to keep them from guessing their next move. They were playing very well with their scores ranked much higher than their opposing team. Everything was great but no one expected this to happen…..

The ball had missed the hoop and hit the board. Akashi had jumped up to catch it but his eye miscalculated the speed of the ball. Everything happened to quickly for anyone to have reacted. The ball pushed his head right back and enough for him to hear and feel a crack. His body fell back landing on an arm and leg bad and heavy. His body bounced off of the floor and continued rolling to a stop halfway down the court. He laid on his front head facing the teams. A hand by his face and the other stretched out, one leg was straight and the other bent. His head began to paint the polished floor red.

"Akashi!" his team had shouted, their eyes shocked and frozen on his still beaten figure.

"He's not getting back up." Aomine shouted as he raced towards his fallen captain. Kneeling down he gently and lightly placed his hand on Akashi's wounded back and leaned down. "Oi, Akashi." He said calmly but was too afraid to shake him in case if the severity of the injuries. He felt, however, his body was shaking slightly and his breathing was quiet but hitched.

"Sei!" Kuroko shouted as he rushed from the bench with the coach and subs. "Aomine, is he ok?" Kuroko said with shivers as he stopped by Akashi.

"All I know is he needs a doctor immediately."

"Everyone back!" the coach had ordered as he reached the front of the crowd. "Move back, give him some air!" he eyed the students as they moved back.

The audience were in confusion while the other team kept to their end and watched from afar. The player, who had attempted to score, knew this was his fault but his captain had reassured that it could've happened to anyone in any game and that he was sure Akashi wouldn't hold it against him. Aomine had moved away from his captain but Kuroko just fell to his knees in shock. His eyes full of fear and water. He could feel the tears falling from his eyes. They didn't mean to have an argument and they didn't mean to fight one another. He loved him dearly but they gotten into a stupid argument and that they were going to talk after the game. But now this! Kuroko felt like his heart was break. He reached out and gently held Akashi's weak and motionless hand. The coach had checked the red head over but his head needed sorting urgently. He had instructed one of the players to bring over a towel to help stop the bleeding. He also pulled out his phone called for paramedics and explained briefly the situation.

"Alright, let's keep back. Can I have two volunteers to watch out for the ambulance?" he asked and two players offered. "Ok great. Kuroko…" he watched the frozen boy perk up upon hearing his name. "…can you hold the towel and stop the bleeding please?" he politely asked and Kuroko slowly took the towel that was offered and crawled round to Akashi's head and dapped it before carefully lifting his now light head to place the towel underneath and folded. He held it there unless he was told to take it away.

"Akashi Seijuro." The coach said to see if the captain responded. No response. He then placed two fingers to check for a pulse. It was weak. He was worried that he had a dying child but worried him more was that he didn't know what type of injury Akashi had or the severity of it. No matter how hard he tried Akashi just wasn't responding.

When the paramedic's arrived with their kit and collapsed stretcher, they immediately rushed towards the fallen boy and took action. Kuroko stayed where he was as support but the coach was taken to one side to explain to them what had happened. They checked over his by eye before they poked and prodded him for a reaction.

"No response." Medic one said.

"Keep trying, we need his conscious to know how bad the pain is and here it is." Medic two replied. "What's his name?"

"Akashi Seijuro." The coach answered.

"Ok." Medic two leaned down and tapped the boy's back. "Akashi Seijuro, it's the paramedics. I know you can hear us but we would like a physical response. Now, you're not gonna like this but, we're gonna apply pressure on your body to see where the damage is, alright?" he spoke in a calm manner. The man began to apply pressure around until he reached his neck. He stopped when he heard a loud moan. "Does that hurt?" the medic said looking to see the boy slowly opening his fazed eyes. "It's ok, does that hurt?" he earned another moan. "Ok, are you able to speak and if you can speak slowly, alright?" he advised.

"…urts…" Akashi spoke weakly and a croaky voice.

"Sorry?" the medic leaned down to catch it again. "Hurts, ok, are you able to tell me where?"

"A-All….ver….."

"All over, alright. On the scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?"

"…..ten…."

"Ten, ok, now I'm gonna feel your neck for any swollen or broken bones ok?" he said knowing that was the cause of Akashi to react. He carefully felt the boy's thin neck while his ears heard the moans growing louder and louder. "Ok." He man sighed. "I think he might have a small fracture. Can I get the face mask." He said and the first medic gave him it. He carefully place it on Akashi's face. "I've noticed your breathing is off, is there anything causing this?" Akashi couldn't reply. The first medic had done a feel over his body while the second was communicating. "Right, we need to stop the bleeding in his head and get him on a stretcher. Radio for air ambulance the roads would be too hard for his injuries." The first medic reached into their bag and pulled out a head brace.

"We need to turn him on his back." She said.

"Gently and carefully." The second man replied.

Kuroko moved when the medics told him to and they took position to turn the red head. The two counted to three and with great care turned him round onto the prepared stretcher. Akashi screamed with pain as he was moved. The scream was sharp in their ears and they could sympathize with out much pain he was in. once he was on the board the female fitted the head brace and strapped it. Once she had done it she then radioed for a helicopter to come to the scene while the male tried to patch up the split on the boy's head. Now he was on his back he could see the problems clearly. His arm and leg were in weird positions and he could see his neck starting to bruise. "Ok, I'm going to straighten your arm and leg before we go anywhere, alright?" he then proceeded to pop his leg and arm into place and again, Akashi screamed. "Alright, alright. That will feel much better now. Once the helicopter is here, we're going to air lift you to the General Hospital and thee you will be treated."

The air ambulance had arrived and within minutes Akashi was on his way to the hospital. The game didn't continue and none of the players spoke of it. The Generation however, raced to the hospital where Akashi was currently being treated. When they had arrived they spotted a posh looking businessman talking with Midorima's dad. The doctor had explained that Akashi's injuries where severe. His neck had a fracture, an arm and leg were broke in three places and his head had suffered a lot of trauma. It was a very bad fall and something the team didn't think that half of those had happened from their vision. But what had caught their attention the most was that Akashi was now in a coma. He had suffered seizures during the surgery which had led to him have a serious attack before the coma settled in. All they knew is that his wounds were beginning to show signs of healing but when he would wake up, they didn't know. The older Akashi was trying hard not to break over his son's ordeal and the doctor knew this. The coloured group could tell this serious and strict man was breaking because his son would not be home and would be missing time away from his future studies.

At the moment Akashi was stable.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for not updating any of my other stories but I have been back at college and things have gotten hectic lately, so I will update soon when I get the chance.<strong>


	2. Broken Kuroko

Kuroko entered the ward when the doctors had finished. He had never seen Akashi in such a state. He could feel his tears welling up. He could hear the steady beats of the heart monitor, the monitor for blood pressure, an oxygen tank strapped to the mask on his now pale face. His body was stripped bare from what Kuroko could see and the white patches addressed his bruised red skin including the injury to his head. His left arm and right leg were dressed in a white cast. His neck was covered in a secure neck brace. Akashi slept soundly. Pale eyes watched his overloaded chest raise and fall steadily. Kuroko's heart broke more. He walked quietly to the chair by Akashi's right side and took a seat. His eyes never left the motionless figure. Kuroko reached out and gently placed his hand over Akashi's, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Sei?" Kuroko tried to communicate with a gentle voice. "Hey, you look great." Kuroko said trying to distract himself from the actual issue. But he knew he couldn't beat around the bush. "The others are outside but they thought it be best to give us a moment. I heard about your condition. I know you won't wake up but…..I'm sorry." Kuroko cried. He couldn't hold his feelings any longer and soon he just collapsed. "I'm sorry….I never meant for us to fight. It was a stupid argument and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made such a big fuss over it. Maybe when I'm not in a broken stat I will talk to you about. I will tell you everything." Kuroko took a moment to collect his behaviour in case someone just walked in on would have been embarrassing for him. "Sei, I still love you and I will continue to until the day I die. I won't let you go. Please, wake up…for me." Kuroko said the last part quietly before he leaned over carefully and placed a small but loving kiss on Akashi's pale head. "I'll come back, my love." He smiled and walked back, eyes never leaving until he was close enough to the door and exited.

"Testu?" Aomine said as he was sat on the seats outside the ward. Kuroko's hand was still on the handle and his back was facing everyone who was seating in the seats and were waiting his verdict.

"Kurokocchi, is he ok?" Kise asked in with sad eyes.

"To be honest." He finally spoke. "He looks horrible. I can't tell if he can hear us."

"In a state like that I doubt he will." Midorima announced pushing his glasses up his face.

"That's one way to cheer a guy up!" Aomine scoffed.

"Ne, you think some sweets will help him wake up?" Murasakibara said as he munch on some.

"I don't think that will help him Murasakibaracchi." Kise shook his head.

"This is so frustrating!" Aomine raised his voice. "It was just a simple accident that led to this. We have no captain for our next tournaments nor do we have a so-called 'Mother' to keep us in line."

"I don't see why you're complaining? You stopped coming practise and you never listen to what Akashi has to say anyway." Midorima countered as he crossed his arm before looking away from Aomine knowing he would argue back.

"Like hell! There's no need to practise just as long as I score in the matches!" Aomine shouted back.

"That's not the point, Aominecchi. Akashicchi is trying to lead a team but your attitude had really tested his patience lately." Kise said.

"Oi, stay out of it!"

"Shut up!" Kuroko's voice over powered all and all eyes were shocked by this sudden burst. "We were all stupid but that's not the point Right now, Akashi is in critical condition. He needs us more than anything so stop fighting." Kuroko then turned to them with his watery eyes. "He could have died today. The way he fell, the way he rolled halfway up the court and the way the ball had hit him at such a speed. He was lucky to have escape death. He needs us right now and all you guys can do is argue. If anyone of us was in that sate I now for a fact that he would not leave until we were safe and in a good enough condition to be left for the night. I know he would stay and talk. Whenever we were injury in practise or in a match, Akashi would be the first person there. So just stop it." Kuroko was now fully broken and his tears were just rolling freely from his face.

"Sorry Testu." Aomine said as he hung his head in shame.

"I can't stay here anymore. I have to go." Kuroko said before he left the hospital completely.


	3. Seirin Vs Kaijo

Seirin was a young school of two years. The people there were happy and bright. Well, Kuroko was oblivious because he was walking through the crowds with his book in hand. Completely unnoticed by the students. It didn't bother him though, he was used to it. His eyes had caught a noticed board that had all the schools activities and where they were located in this maze. He noticed the basketball stand. Memorising where it was he soon took himself there. He took note of a tallish man with glasses and black hair, there was also a young brunette girl there talking with him. Neither noticed him fill out the form. Once he was happy he walked away from the whole chaos to a quieter side of the school. He stopped and sighed to himself. He then put his book in his bag before pulling out his wallet. He opened it up and on the left side of the wallet was a clear picture of Akashi smiling when they were on one of their dates. He looked so happy and his eyes were just romantic to look at. If only Kuroko could have that moment again. He felt a small tear fall from one of his eyes. He quickly wiped it before anyone would see. Not that they would see him anyway. It didn't matter because all he could think about was visiting Akashi and telling him everything about his first day at Seirin.

The start of practise was strange, Coach Riko Aida was asking for all of the first years to remove their shirts. By doing that she then criticise they strengths and what they should be doing. This boy called Kagami Taiga had stood out to her. She had stared at him like he was from another planet. Kuroko watched in amusement over her intake but then she had declared Kuroko absent until he proved her wrong. She practically screamed at the sight of him. But then the mention of Teiko had popped up but what hurt him most was that they thought he never played in the games but that he was a benchwarmer. Kuroko proved them wrong to. It appears that the news of Akashi hadn't reached out. The coach must have asked for it not to be published but then again his dad could have had a part to play. That was the Akashi way, there was no way he was going to have his son's condition publicised. Kuroko shook his head and continued with the rest of practise. He had taken note that they had refused to pass to him because they thought of him to be the worst player. No, during the game he turned the table and gave them a piece of what Akashi had taught him. He played on a level that his lover could be proud of. Only, when he took the chance to shoot he reminded himself that he couldn't but he just know that Kagami would back him up, even with the vibe he was sending out.

He sat in Maji Burger sipping on his vanilla milkshake and looking at the picture of his beloved. "I'll come visit you soon, ok?" he said to himself with a small smile.

A shadow soon loomed over him. He looked up to see Kagami beginning to sit down with a tray filled with burgers. That was bad for his health.

"Hello." Kuroko spoke. He watched Kagami choke on his food.

"Oi, don't sit here or they'll think we're friends." Kagami growled.

"I was here first." Kuroko replied.

Kagami looked at him with an odd look before giving Kuroko a burger. "Here, you've earned it."

They walked the streets after talking about the miracles and what level he is compared to them. Once Kuroko mentioned he was a shadow he then turned the other way and began walking away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kagami." He waved as he made his way to the hospital.

Kuroko walked in and walked all the way to Akashi's ward. He entered the silent room with nothing but the monitors and patches. Akashi had looked a lot better since the incident. His skin had no more bruising and his arm and leg were healed. The wound on his head was gone too. The only thing doctors weren't sure of is if his neck and back were fine but for that to happen he needed to wake up. Kuroko took the seat beside his sleeping beauty and gently placed his bag down and took his cold hand.

"Hello, sorry I was late. I had practise. On I didn't tell, I joined Seirin basketball team and they have a much spirit as us when we were a team." Kuroko smiled sadly. "I meet a new kid today. He reminds me of Aomine. He had a fighting spirit and takes basketball seriously. Though I think you and he would clash heads a few times. He's a beast." He stroked the hand softly as he listened to the breaths within the mask. "I wish you could meet them. They seem to worship your work whenever the miracles are mentioned. Is it ok for them to visit at some point?" Kuroko asked him. Then slightly squeezed his hand. "So, how have the doctors been treating you? You been ok?" Kuroko knew he wasn't going to get an answer but he still kept on asking as if Akashi were talking back to him. "Kise may visit soon, he goes to Kaijo School. He's not far from here actually…but then again I know you never liked his bubbly attitude much but that was Kise for you. I remember when you used to shout at him for going over the top and annoying Aomine." Kuroko laughed to himself before the smile son disappeared. "I want to hear your voice. I want to talk to you like lover's do. I want to do things with you that lover's do. Please Sei, please wake up soon." Kuroko knew it was coming. He could feel his tears falling and the same broken heart beating again in his chest.

Kise woke up extra early to go and visit Akashi before school. He too was stood in the very room that Kuroko sat in last night. He leaned against the wall with his bag on the floor, one foot on the wall and his hands in his pockets. He just leaned there looking at his ex-captain. His head was just the replay of what had happened that day. He was total shock. Shock that the fearless captain was take out in one hit. He felt sorry for the red head. Watching him lye there in hopes that he will wake up. Everything was just too fast for him to recall. He couldn't remember that well from when the ball hit him to him suddenly unmoving on the floor and bleeding. Something is his chest felt pain. His was the pain of sorrow and loss. He clutched a hand on his chest when he felt it. He didn't know why but seeing Akashi looking to weak and defenceless make him think he need protection of fights and arguments that he couldn't defend himself against them. His options were chosen for him. It was like he had no human rights and therefore he couldn't not decide himself what he wants. Kise sighed at thought.

"Don't worry Akashicchi, you will come back. I just know it." Kise smiled at him before he picked up his bag and walked out of the ward but not without taking one more glance. "For Kurokocchi's sake." He said quietly before leaving.

He rushed to the gym to see his captain; Kasamatsu Yukio, standing in his gym clothes with his arms crossed and a really unhappy look on his face. His fingers ere tapping against his arms.

"Where the hell have you been Kise!" he shouted

"Ah." Kise yelped as if defending himself from oncoming attacks.

"You're late for morning practise!" he yelled again.

"Whaa, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I had to visit an old friend at the hospital!" Kise whined as if he was crying. He was curled up in the corner of the gym and cried in the corner.

"Whatever, just don't do it again." Kasamatsu shrugged. "Alright team listen up." He said as the team gathered. "I've been told by the coach that we will be facing Seirin for a practise game." He then turned to a crying Kise. "Oi, did you get that brat?!" he shouted.

"Yes captain." He cried. "Wait Seirin?" Kise stood up and walked over to his captain who raised a brow.

"Yes, why?"

"Kurokocchi!" Kise jumped with glee. "One of my Teiko mates goes there." Kise said with the most happiest of faces.

"Oh really, status?" the captain asked but Kise only smiled.

"Huh? Kaijo?" Hyuuga, Seirin's captain, said.

Riko just smiled at her team. Kuroko knew Kise was attending the school and without a doubt he would be on the team. That was fine but none of the miracles had really interacted much since that day so he wasn't sure what mood the over grown puppy dog was in. Riko was in the middle of debriefing us about the Kaijo when a long line of girls came piling in with notebooks and pens. They line of sight was drawn to the pretty blonde who was sitting on the stage in the gym.

"Ha, sorry I'll be with you in five minutes later." Kise said.

Once the girls had fluttered away Kise hopped down from the stage before leaning on it.

"Seirin, huh?" that was the question directed at Kuroko. "This school is barely new, what would 'HE' say about that?" Kise said in a way that Seirin didn't understand their predicament.

"I think he'll be fine with it, Kise." Kuroko said back with a slight glare as if telling him not to bring Akashi into their discussion.

"Just a thought." Kise smiled.

He then started babbling on about how he was bullied and pushed around. He even got into a basketball fight with Kagami and won. He then had the check to ask for Kuroko on their team. Kuroko just flat out refused.

The next day Kise had been assigned to show Seirin where their gym was and for them to get ready. The game got off to a bad start which meant the whole court had to be used and not just half. It was an all out battle. Kise gave it everything he had. Kagami and Kuroko had fought just as hard until Kuroko got a bad head injury and had to be put out only to be introduced back in towards the end of the game. They had barely won against them before going to the hospital to check up on Kuroko's head. Kise however had met up with Midorima, who had come to watch the game.

"Midorimacchi? What are you doing here?" Kise asked him as he leaned on the taps.

"I only came to witness the game and that worthless Seirin School. I do not appreciate Kuroko going to such a ridiculous school. Akashi wouldn't be pleased." Midorima replied.

"You know, maybe Akashi does know because I bet that Kurokocchi visits him and tells him everything." Kise said with a rub of his head. "Kinda feel sorry for them."

"He's stable and that's all he is. It's harder to wake up a person from a coma. It's been like that for nearly two years now."

"Midorimacchi, you're not being very supportive." Kise raised a brow to him.

"I've had my fair share of visiting hours as much as everyone else." Midorima looked away from the blonde.

"Luckily items won't help solve this problem."

"Then maybe you should be talking to Kuroko about it. It's not like it's broken his heart." Midorima said before walking away.

"Such a tight ass." Kise sighed. "Nearly two years now, wow time really does fly." Kise rubbed his neck before entering the gym again.


	4. Seirin Vs Shutoku

Midorima was not happy when he found out his team will be facing Seirin. He was sat at his desk growling and grumbling over the issues. His 'mate' Takao was teasing him none stop of it. Midorima was still bitter about Kuroko getting together with Akashi. He didn't like the fact that the ghost had stolen his first crush that he knew better than Kuroko ever could. It bothered him. He only had respect for his skills and not him as a person. He didn't like it but he could not deny the happiness that Kuroko gave Akashi. He let them be but always kept a close eye on them. He had tried one too many times to catch Akashi's attention that way but Akashi had always rejected every offer. Anyway that had only began to bother him since that day but he just didn't understand as to why he was now having these feelings. Any way he didn't care much now. He began to subside his feelings. He had a school to play before playing against Seirin. His talk with Kagami and Kuroko were brief before their game. He only wanted to make the statement of 'I am better than you' he what to boast about his power on the court and finally showing it in the game. When they played, he was showing off his position to Seirin before Kuroko cyclone pass stopped him from shooting as much. Midorima was confident to say that Kuroko used it because of Akashi saying that this skill would counter his opponents. The green head cursed under his breath. With Takao cutting Kuroko off Midorima could now focus on Kagami but then Kagami's jumps had son improved. That was the red heads triumph card. Midorima was also very confident that Kagami would run out of jumps but he was soon proven wrong. The match was won and Shutoku lost. Midorima refused to accept defeat and so he promised that he would get stronger. To defeat them.

That night Midorima refused to see Akashi because of Kuroko's victory.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a very small chapter but I'm just writing up about their first encounters and their thoughts before I get to longer ones and more Akashi time. <strong>

**Anyway, please review, I loooooovvvvvvvveeeeeeee reviews :D **


	5. Seirin Vs Touou

"Huh?" Aomine replied from his lazy state.

Momoi Satsuki, a pink haired girl stood above the lazy teen on the school roof. This was the only place to find the tanned male. He was just so tired all the time. She really did have to put in so much effort just to get him to lift a finger. Anyway, she stood over the male with her hands on her hips and a smile on his face.

"I saw Testuya today. Aw, he's just as cute as ever!" she said happily. "I really do love him."

"You forget that your position has been taken Satsuki." Aomine yawned and then her face dropped to a sad one.

"Akashi." She whispered.

"I sure it's easy now with Akashi dozing off."

"Daiki!" she gasped looking into the teens eyes. Her hands then dropped from her hips and her eyes looked away.

"Didn't you see him already?" Aomine yawned again.

"Well…I got caught up in the data for Seirin that I forgot." She said with guilt.

"You are the worst manager ever."

"Wha?! Daiki!"

"Hey, I didn't forget! I saw him yesterday. But as his manager you should see him on a regular basis." Aomine pointed out her gilt even more.

"Wait, I'm not his manager anymore." She said. "I stopped that when we came here."

"Yeah, right, but does know that? Sure you can tell but I doubt he'll listen."

"Testuya told me that he thinks he does. Maybe deep Akashi can hear us."

"Well he better hurry up and wake up because I can't take much more of this."

"I wonder if his memorise will still be there." She said to herself before realization him her. "Ah! Daiki, what if losses his memorise when he wakes up. Oh poor Testuya will be heartbroken if Akashi forgets him completely."

"We won't know until he wakes. Doctors are not a hundred percent convinced that his neck and back are healed." Aomine sighed. "Personally, I'll be surprised if he can walk let alone have any memorise." He then sighed again before sitting up. "Everything is messed up." He then placed his hand to his head.

Touou Academy was not fair in all of their games. They crushed them all. Aomine had decided to be late when they played against Seirin. He remembered challenging Kagami before lecturing him on how to use Kuroko's power fully on the court. His light was too dim. When he decided to show he wipe the floor with Seirin. He and Kagami's one-on-one's were the best plays of the whole game. Kagami was a player Aomine could challenge and have a real good time at crushing. Their skills were matched but Aomine was way stronger than Kagami. He kept pushing him to his limit before knocking them down. However he was very disappointed in Kuroko for his passes. He had just lost his rhythm during the game and was not on key. He had knocked him down countless times before he finally had him on his floor before him.

"Horrific plays, Testu. What would Akashi say?" was all Aomine said before joining the rest of team. Kuroko drowned himself in pity. Aomine was right. If his beloved has seen this, Kuroko would have disappointed him, embarrass him before further humiliation. But in a sense Kuroko saw this a wakeup call. Sure they had lost horribly against Aomine but it was something Kuroko could look forward to in training.

Aomine had walked into Akashi's ward and took a seat next to the red head and placed his bag down. He sighed heavily as he placed his hands on the edge of the white sheeted bed. He looked at the boy's peaceful face before he sighed again.

"Oi, teach your boy to focus on the court. He totally lost it and the game today. I have no sympathy over that." Aomine said before his eyes moved to the heart monitor and reading it before he looked back to Akashi's now slim muscled body. "Well, you look a lot better than before but you really need to get back into shape. You're losing your athletic body." He then heard the door open and close and small footsteps came over to him. Aomine glanced at the visitor. "Satsuki."

"Daiki." She said in a small voice. "I came over after speaking to Testuya. He said that what told he will become stronger. It was a wakeup call to him."

"I didn't say that to wake him up. He just needed to cool off." Aomine simply said.

Momoi took a moment to see their former captain sleeping like nothing mattered. His small chest rose and fell and the breaths were heard in the mask. She could see the plastic mist with every breath. It was a hard sight to see but it was only natural to them now.

"How's he been?" Momoi asked him.

"Quiet."

"I mean if there has been any sign of anything, good or bad."

"Nah…" Aomine sighed as he leaned back into the chair. "….just been sleeping his head away. Not a care as to what goes on around him."

"At least he's comfortable. That's all I could wish for. They done so much to keep him alive. I can't imagine what would have happened if Akashi had died that day." Momoi said getting a sudden look from Aomine. "You got on with him the least."

"Oi, we may not have been buddy, buddy – but that doesn't mean I don't care about his health. He took the time to make sure we were all healthy and safe in our own environment. Akashi wouldn't have allowed any of us to play in a game if he thought the other team were too violent that we would end up like him. He looked out for us, I'm just making sure that some is looking out for him. Akashi is vulnerable in this state. Anyone can say they work here if they looked the part but I won't want some thug walking in and messing with our friend." Aomine said to her without shouting otherwise he would be kicked out for it.

Momoi looked to him with a look of shock. "Friend?" she then smiled. "I'm glad you see him that way."

"Oi, did you just hear what I said?"

Momoi giggled. "You never admit things do you." Aomine just growled.

Momoi looked to the silent red head. She had known that Kise, Midorima and Kuroko visit Akashi nearly every day as well as them but, unfortunately, Murasakibara lived far from them and attended Yosen. He would often text Momoi about Akashi's condition but he just couldn't get the time to come down and visit. Akashi was well respected enough for his old teammates to come visit him daily because his father was currently overseas work. None of them knew if his father cared enough for his son's wellbeing or maybe just seeing him as a tool in their business. Sure when Akashi was first admitted his father wouldn't show emotion about whether he lived or died. Therefore they had taken his father out of their equation for sure. As long as one of them was here to keep the red head company then they were fine. Someone has to visit every day because Kise had gotten this strange thought of a stranger just walking in and harming patients or seizing the hospital. Aomine was convinced on the stranger thought but taking a hospital hostage was the worst. That stuff rarely happens, but a stranger passing themselves off as a worker is more common and Aomine would prefer to make sure Akashi was safe enough in the environment he was in just like the red head did for them.

Aomine was a brute on the court but very protective of his teammates, especially Akashi in this time of need.


	6. Blank Spaces

Kuroko came to visit Akashi because Kagami was not speaking to him after they had faced Aomine. He knew that Kagami was annoyed at him so maybe a few moments alone would help to clear the air. He held Akashi's hand. Kuroko had nothing to say. He didn't want to burden Akashi with these thoughts. That's if he was listening. Kuroko placed his head on the edge of the bed and silently cried.

It was dark. Nothing but a strong spotlight was shining down on him. His heart beat against his ribcage. All around was nothing. Nothing but a light. Akashi just kept on looking around, keeping his guard up just in case. He then moved a foot. The minute his foot hit the edge of the light the black floor shone brightly. Akashi covered his eyes before it all came clear. His eyes were full of shock and his knees caved in. He fell to the floor. He shook with fear. What he was seeing was not what he should ever see. His saw himself lying in a hospital bed and hooked up to machines. Akashi drew his eyes to his body. He was still dressed in his Teiko attire. Akashi sighed.

"How long have I been like that?" he asked himself. He looked back again to see Kuroko silently crying. "Testuya? Why are you crying?" Akashi asked, his eyes watered slightly upon seeing his beloved. He remembered they had an argument and then the game but he couldn't remember anything after that. Why couldn't he? Everything just went blank about half way through the game. He had heard voices for a while but he picked out Kuroko's the most. He would listen to his lover's voice talk about his new schools days and his team. At first Akashi didn't understand what he meant but after a few visits he understood. He could then hear Aomine and Momoi talking and worrying. Kise and Midorima would just stare at him and say a few words. But, what worried Akashi the most was that he could not hear Murasakibara's voice.

Where was he?

Did he not care? Or did he live far now?

Akashi held himself. He was lost and confused. He didn't understand why he was here nor how he ended up here. He shook slightly before looking round again but everything was still black.

"Testuya, what's going on? Why am I like that?" Akashi asked knowing he wasn't going to get his answers. "What happened to me?" Akashi let a tear fall from his left eye. He was scared and frightened. No one was there to see him now so he could vent out his feelings. He could see and hear Kuroko but he couldn't talk to him. That broke his heart. He couldn't hold him and kiss him. It was something he craved. All he wanted was to go home. "How long, please, some just tell me. How long have I been like that?" Akashi was now broken. He held himself tighter as he cried silently.

Suddenly a light from behind him shone brightly. Akashi gasped before turning round. In front of him now was a light brown door. "What?" Akashi wiped his eyes and stood up. He walked slowly towards the door and carefully reached out for the golden handle. He took a moment to think about what could be on the other side.

Would it help him or would it just make things worse?

"Looks like I have nothing to lose." Akashi said quietly before pulling down the handle and opening the door. Nothing but light as he walked through. He found himself floating in the air like a ghost. Opening his eyes he could see Teiko school below him. "Hey, this is Teiko. Why am I here?" Akashi asked. Looking down more he noticed Aomine and Kuroko walking in through the gates together. "Wait, is this a memory?" Akashi asked himself before it clicked. He gasped in shock. "A recreation. If I follow these memorises then maybe I can find out what has happened and why I'm in the hospital." He said before he floated down closer to the ground. "I can fill in the blanks." He said as he followed Aomine and Kuroko. He followed them to the first gym where they practised. It seemed they had turned up for morning practise. In there he could see the others practising. Akashi looked around and found himself standing by the benches watching Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara practising their own skills. Aomine and Kuroko had walked back out ready for practise. He watched as Kuroko walked over to Akashi. Akashi had had his back to him. He watched as Kuroko hugged him from behind. He watched himself hug Kuroko back before stealing a kiss. Akashi looked down to the ground in sadness. "Look at that, we look so happy together." Akashi said. When he looked back up he noticed that everyone had gone. As if they were ghosts the gym was empty. Akashi flew out of the gym to find anyone. Flashbacks happened of him kicking out Haizaki to Nijimura leaving position as captain. Then it came to the game. Akashi watched intensely as he remembered up until this point. He watched himself leave the floor. The ball hitting off f his face and his body falling horribly to the floor. Akashi's eyes widened in shock and his heart skipped so many beats out of fear. He watched as the paramedics came to him and Kuroko stopping the bleeding. Akashi had seen enough and everything went black.

"_I said it doesn't matter!" _

Akashi gasped. The scenery changed to Kuroko and Akashi in the locker room before heading out to the game. It was just the two of them. Akashi had remembered that Kuroko's phone had been receiving a lot of texts from a third party. His ex-boyfriend.

"_Who's Ogiwara?"_

"_None of your business."_

"_I think it is. You've been texting him a lot lately. Who is he to you?"_

"_Why do you want to know Akashi?!"_

"_It may not bother you but it certainly bothers me. Who is he to you?"_

"_My ex."_

"_Why didn't…?"_

"_Why didn't I tell you? Because you would have made this crazy accusation that I would be cheating on you!"_

"_I would have done it whether it was him or not. Don't spek to him again, Testuya."_

"_You're not my mother! Stop telling me who I talk to or not! I can make that decision myself!"_

"_Testuya…"_

"_No Akashi! I don't want to hear it! After the game may be, but not now! I don't want to see your face again!"_

He remembered his lover walking out on him and not have contact again. That broke his heart.

The heart monitor beeped loud and very fast….


	7. Questions Answered

All his friends, that had come later than Kuroko, were in the room and yelped when they heard the monitor. Kuroko especially. He was worried that Akashi was failing.

"N-No…" Kuroko whispered. "Sei!" Kuroko rushed over as much as Aomine.

"He's having some sort of panic attack! Get the Doctor!" Aomine shouted.

As if on cue a doctor and nurse rushed in. the group left while they performed there miracles. Aomine held a crying Kuroko in his arms.

"Why? Why now?" Kuroko said breathlessly.

"That was bizarre." Kise said. "Akashicchi never does that."

"What do you mean never?" Midorima shot him a glare. "Something like that is caused by a sudden shock."

Kuroko piped up when he heard what Midorima had said. "Do you think he remembered?" Kuroko said looking up at Aomine. Aomine just shook his head.

"Poor Akashi." Momoi whispered.

A few minutes later the doctor came out of the room wiping his brow. He looked to them and gave them a small smile. Kuroko thought he had lost Akashi. Doctor's usually gave that sort of smile when something bad had happened.

"He's ok now." The weight was lifted from their shoulders by breathing out. "He had a seizure, that's good for us because it means that his brain is still active. But we will monitor him more closely." The doctor said. "You can go back in." he said and the group filed back into the room. Kuroko gave Akashi a kiss on his forehead.

Back at Seirin Riko had gathered the team round for the meeting of their Winter Cup. They spoke of the teams that they would be playing if they were to advance further. They spoke of the possible GoM players. They mentioned all of the others until the one question Kuroko had feared slightly from him team.

"The others were great but we don't hear much about the other two. Where are they? Are they playing?" Koga asked.

Riko shook her head. "Murasakibara Atsushi attends Yosen and plays centre on their team he is tall and powerful. However I have heard nothing about their former captain; Akashi Seijuro."

"Akashi." Kagami spat. "He probably quit. I bet managing them took a lot out of him."

"I don't think so. They stopped talking about him after Teiko." She then turned to Kuroko. "Why is that?" she asked.

Kuroko didn't want to answer but he had to otherwise they would keep pushing him. "Akashi does not play basketball anymore." He said and heard gasps.

"How come?" Kiyoshi asked him. "Well, that's is you wanna talk." He then rubbed his head.

"No, you guys would find out anyway so I might as well tell you." Kuroko prepared himself. "Akashi isn't playing, not because we're in different schools but, he is unable to. In our second year we played in the championships but an accident occurred on the court. Akashi was extremely hurt, he could have died on the court. He fractured his neck and damaged his back. He broken and arm and leg to." Kuroko took a moment to breath in. "Right now, Akashi is at the General Hospital. He's been in a coma for almost two years now." All eyes were in shock.

"What? How come it was never released?" Hyuuga asked.

"His father is very strict business, powerful and rich. He didn't want the news of his only son and heir lying in the hospital."

"But, it had said that he led the team till the end of the Teiko years." Izuki said.

"No, Nijimura was forced back into leading the team as Captain. Oh, he was the first captain before Akashi took over his position. Nijimura did want to be recognized like that so they had say Akashi but they the photo's before the incident." Kuroko said.

"So, is that why you keep disappearing after practise?" Kagami asked.

"I visit Akashi almost every night." Kuroko had said.

"Wow, you respect him a lot then." Hyuuga said.

"We were close. I'm trying everything to wake him up." Kuroko's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Hey, is it possible for us to visit?" said Riko. "I mean, that's if you don't mind."

Kuroko looked up a smiled. "That's fine with me. I'm seeing him tonight if you want to come?"

"Sure." Hyuuga spoke for everyone.

Kuroko had led them to the hospital and up to Akashi's ward door. He then stopped and turned around. "Now, no loud noises. Akashi hates loud noises including Kise." He said and earning a few nods. Kuroko breathed in and opened the door. His eyes immediately drew to Akashi. He walked in and took the seat beside him. Koga had shut the door behind him and followed the team closer to the bed. All eyes were on Akashi's motionless figure.

"Hey Sei, I came back from practise. Did anyone visit?" Kuroko spoke softly.

"Sei?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Oh well….me and Akashi were very close in Teiko. He was my mentor so we spent a lot of time training together. Sometimes he lets me call him that. I think I might help wake him up, though I'm trying every method I can think of." He said before looking back at his lover. "I brought my teammates over to see you. I hope you don't mind. Oh I recently got a puppy called Niguo. He's at home right now because pets are not allowed in here. The hospital doesn't allow dogs." Kuroko stroked Akashi's hand. "Aomine and Kise played against each other in the Intern High Championships. Aomine won. I bet you would have known that. You said you knew a lot of things and they were always right." Kuroko smiled sadly. "You look better after your sudden attack. Don't scare us again."

Koga turned to Hyuuga. "He's treating him like a child." He whispered.

"Kuroko. Are you ok?" Hyuuga asked the small male.

Kuroko just nodded.

He followed them towards the exit of the hospital. Seirin had thought it was time to head home apart from Kuroko and Kagami. Kuroko wanted to stay with Akashi a little more and Kagami, being the good friend that he was, he felt like he should stay with Kuroko and walk him home afterwards.

"So, now you've seen him. All questions answered." Kuroko said as the team had said their farewell. Kuroko stayed back for another couple of hours before he kissed Akashi goodbye and left the hospital with Kagami.

If he had stayed behind for another few minutes he would have noticed his beloved's fingers move slightly…


	8. The Past of Ogiwara

Kagami and Kuroko trained harder than usual, now that Kuroko had gotten everything off of his chest. Kagami still accompanied Kuroko every time he went to the hospital. Kuroko would never sit still during lesson, he would always think about his boyfriend. He thought a lot about their days together and their bad days. He always knew that one day Akashi will wake up and everything will end.

He awoke from his bed. Eyes blurry and his body stiff. He let out a small grunt as he tried to move his aching limbs. When he found the courage, Akashi lifted himself up to a sitting position. His sight now clearing, he looked around. A white hospital bed, wires and monitors. On his face was the mask. He slowly took it off and then climbed out of the bed. His legs wobbled as he tried to find his balance. He then slowly made his way to the door. Akashi looked around as he walked through the hospital. He didn't like hospitals much, his eyes fell upon the ill and the visitors. His heart filled with guilt as he saw each and every one of them. Once he was out he made his way to his beloved's house. They were still in Tokyo which was a good sigh. He walked all those miles before finally appearing at the front door. Akashi was hesitant to knock. His lover was behind that door.

His mind then rushed back to the argument. To everything that Kuroko had said to him. Now he wasn't so sure.

Was Kuroko really that mad at him?

Who was Ogiwara?

Why did Kuroko hide it behind his back?

Why couldn't he just talk like everything else?

Akashi remembered it well…..

_Akashi had walked into the locker room. He joined his team in changing for the match. When they were changing he had notice that Kuroko kept texting. This was a bad habit. Akashi had seen him texting all the time lately. It made him uncomfortable lately. To think that his Testuya was talking a lot to a person other than his beloved. _

_Why was that?_

_He would talk to him. He will talk when everybody left. They did. They left the room to enter the court. Akashi took in a breath and then confronted his lover when he put his phone down._

"_Testuya, Can I ask you a question?" he started._

"_Yeah of course." Kuroko turned to beloved and smiled. He walked closer to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck and slowly kissed his lips. Akashi placed his hands on the side of Kuroko's body._

"_Who are you texting, love?"_

"_Oh, just an old friend. He's just telling me that he got into a basketball club and great its been going." Kuroko took his lips again._

"_Sure, you seem to be texting him quite a lot lately?" Akashi asked._

"_Recently got back in touch."_

_Akashi engaged with another kiss before Kuroko's phone caught his eyes. The name appeared on the ID. Akashi halted the kiss and moved over to Kuroko's phone. He picked it up before turning to his lover and holding the phone in his tight hand._

"_Ogiwara? Who's Ogiwara?" he questioned. "Is he the guy you're texting?"_

"_It's none of your business Sei. He's a friend. I am I not allowed to text people now." Kuroko said with a glare._

"_I never said that you couldn't. What relation is he to you?"_

"_I just told you!" Kuroko came close to shouting. _

"_Is he your Ex." Akashi saw the shock in Kuroko's eyes. "Hit the nail on the head. Are you cheating me? You can't your mine!" Akashi said._

"_Don't label me as yours!" Kuroko knocked his phone out of Akashi's hand. "Ok fine, he is my ex. But I'm not cheating on you! I thought you trusted me." Kuroko them breathed out and covered his hands with his face. He then removed them and sighed heavily. "I don't need this right now. We'll talk after the game but right now I can't stand to be around you. I don't want to be near you." Kuroko then stormed off out of the locker room leaving Akashi stunned for words._

Akashi shook his head as the memory resurfaced. Kuroko was so angry that day. That was the angriest he had seen him. Akashi had never meant for Kuroko to be angry with him. Anyway, he had to put that behind him. He knocked the door. He received no answer so he knocked again. With no reply he tried the door. It was strange how the door had just opened as if it was left unlocked. Raising a brow he opened the door more and entered. The house seemed very quiet as he walked through. It was tidy and smelt of vanilla. Akashi continued through the quiet house until he came into the living room. His eyes widened in shock. Kuroko being held by his biceps and shook violently by a boy slightly taller than him with black hair. This boy Akashi hadn't recognised. This boy was shouting and hurting Kuroko that he was crying.

"What the hell did you say?" the boy shook Kuroko as he shouted in his face. Kuroko was trying hard to keep himself in one piece.

"I said no." Kuroko cried.

"No? Why?! I have come back for you!" he shouted. Akashi's heart almost stopped.

"Stop it!" Kuroko shouted.

"No! I have worked my butt of to sort myself out but you had to go a fall in love with that devil child! Everybody knows insane and cruel! I bet he locked you up and played with you whenever he wanted! That bastard will die for what he's done!" he shouted before he raised a hand and smacked Kuroko down to the floor. The table fell over as Kuroko landed on the floor. He moved to sit on his knees. His cheek now turning red.

"Sei never treated me like that." Kuroko whimpered before looking up at the angry boy with watery eyes. "How can you stand there and say that about someone you haven't even met. Sei was my world, he still is. Oh it was a petty argument and now I'm paying the price. He's in the hospital, in a coma. Has been for nearly two years." Kuroko then found the anger within him t stand up. "How dare you come back into my life and ruin everything I have. Texting was fine but now you show up at my door, you shout and yell at me thinking now is ok to come back to me. The reason we broke up was the long distance and the fact that I started to love Sei. I loved him before we even broke up!" Kuroko shouted. "I was with him before we broke up. The only person that has my heart is Sei. I will not let you come between us ever again! Get out!" Kuroko shouted. "You and me, will never be together, Ogiwara. Sei is the only one I'll fight for, now get the hell out my house!"

"You'll regret this." Ogiwara said as he stormed out of the house.

Kuroko sighed before falling back on the sofa. He was then accompanied by Niguo. The small dog hopped onto the sofa and lightly licked Kuroko's arms. Kuroko looked to the small dog and smile.

"Oh Niguo. What am I to do? Sei is still a sleeping beauty. I just want him to wake up. I want to hold him, comfort him and most of all….I wanna hear his voice." He said as he stroked the small husky. "I just wanna hear it so much." Kuroko silently cried. Akashi gripped his heart.

Seeing Kuroko like this made Akashi want to touch him. To tell him everything is fine. Now he knows the truth. He knows that Kuroko will fight for him, he's doing it right now. But Akashi has to meet him half way. He made his way back to the hospital.


	9. Father's Here

Upon returning back to the hospital room that he left, Akashi had seen a strange scene. He was at least expecting one of his friends to be there with him but this wasn't a friend. No. he looked back behind him to see a few bodyguards keeping watch outside. However, inside was totally different. The man sitting in the seat beside his body was his father. His father was here. Work must have been busy. Akashi slowly moved closer to stay on the opposite side looking at his body.

"Hey, Hoe have you been son?" his father asked. "I'm sorry I haven't visited, I've been abroad dealing with business and keeping the money follow for your treatment."

"Treatment?" Akashi questioned.

Was the billing expensive or was this a private care?

"You know, there' not been one day where I haven't thought about you. Ever since your mother died, you're all I've got left. What happened to you has frightened me. I thought I had lost you that day. The next generation doesn't bother me now, all I want is for my son to be fit and healthy." His father was trying so hard to keep it together. Akashi could tell by hearing his words. He had never heard his father in his sleep. His eyes moved to his dad's hand. The hand that had reached out and took his son's in a gentle hold. "Seijuro, remember the fun times we had a family. We had with your mother. You were the happiest child a father could wish for. I know I have pushed and pulled you around since then but this situation right now. Now words can explain my feelings. Normally I would have told you to toughen up and be prepared but maybe that's not what you need right now. I'm not rushing you to awake. Take your time, think and plan. Plan away for you to awake. You're special. I hear that Kuroko Testuya visits you often and the others take turns. Listen, listening to them may help you." Was all his father said before he stood to leave.

Akashi followed his father as he went to get coffee before sitting in the waiting room with Takana. Takana was Akashi's caring and looked out for him while his father was away. He must be doing jobs for his father because of the laptop in use and the fact he was dressed like he was his father's subordinate. His father sat opposite with a sigh and then took a sip of his drink.

"How's the young master?" Takana asked as he put his work to one side.

"You know what, it's heart-breaking to see you child looking lifeless." Mr Akashi replied.

"Sir, things will take its time. I'm sure he's mind is retracing the steps. It's highly active in this sort of case. Your son is strong, I'll admit. I know he will pull through." Takana said. "By the way, did you deliberately delete your meetings for this week for this?"

"I have not seen my son for almost two years. I have had no phone calls about his condition apart from having some sort of panic attack. This is the earliest I can get to see him." Mr Akashi said and then took another sip.

Akashi had never thought of his father like this. He never thought his dad would call of his work just to see him. From his experience his father had never cared for anything he did and only wanted to hear about his school work and club activates. This was something new to Akashi. He remembered his mother's warm smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait I've finally got round to updating...<strong>

**Ok, I now hav a writers blog on the next chapter at the moment but I should hopefully have a idea soon :D**

**Please review! :D I love reading them!**


End file.
